


непроходимая тупица.

by lykretsiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: 'ты случайно в меня не влюблена?'
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	непроходимая тупица.

_'вы блин где я уже десять минут тут стою'_

**'прямо за твоей спиной'  
'только не поворачивай голову на 360, умоляю тебя'**

На Бокуто сложно смотреть без улыбки, потому что она всегда улыбается в ответ, и Куроо терпеть не может эти её особенные-улыбки-для-близких-подружек, потому что тахикардия — это вообще-то нехорошо. У Куроо горят уши и щёки, хотя ничего необычного не происходит. Кенма тактично (или безразлично? по ней сложно понять) молчит, пялясь в телефон, где наверняка переписывается то ли с Хинатой, то ли с Акааши.

Бокуто обнимает Куроо всем телом: виснет на ней, обхватывая руками плечи, а ногами — бёдра; смеётся, бормочет что-то на своём птичьем и, коснувшись подошвами кроссовок земли, жмётся щекой к чужой щеке. От неё пахнет жареной рыбой и маслом для кожи; щека Куроо после оказывается жирной и очень мягкой. Кенму Бокуто просто хлопает по плечу.

Куроо боится давать этим отношениям название, потому что не до конца уверена, что есть слово, достаточно точно описывающее то нежное щемящее чувство, возникающее каждый раз, когда Бокуто уделяет ей чуть больше своего тактильного внимания, чем всем остальным. Или когда звонит ей во втором часу ночи и жалуется на бессонницу. Или когда приходит на все её, Куроо, игры.

Или когда--

Ну, в общем-то, Бокуто просто достаточно посмотреть на Куроо, зацепиться за неё своим шальным янтарным взглядом, обратить внимание — и Куроо уже не может не чувствовать тепло, разливающееся по телу, и покалывание в кончик пальцев от желания прикоснуться. Куроо крепко сжимает ладонь Бокуто в своей, потому что она совсем не против, и считает гулкие удары сердца, отдающие в висках, словно это что-то обыденное.

Прогулка не имеет конечной цели, потому что инициаторкой встречи является Бокуто, которой по большому счёту совершенно неважно, куда идти, если идти с подругами. Куроо любит её спонтанность, её импульсивность, да и в принципе любит Бокуто — всю, целиком, со всеми её эмо-фазами и неуёмным энтузиазмом. Самое смешное во всей этой ситуации с объятиями, улыбками и нежными переписками до утра — это, пожалуй, то, что Куроо действительно по уши влюблена, как бы ни пыталась она это скрыть от самой себя, и об этом знают без преувеличения все: от Карасуно, которые в каждой бочке затычка, до Шираторизавы, где по-человечески словами можно общаться только с Тендо.

Конечно, эти 'все' не включают в себя саму Бокуто, хотя она далеко не дура, пусть и производит такое первое впечатление.

Неожиданно в основном для неё же самой Кенма выносит на обсуждение тему (Куроо не слушает особо, там что-то про Акааши), и добрые полчаса Бокуто честно старается не повышать голос, общаясь на приемлемой громкости для спора с почти хиккой. Они оккупируют одну из лавочек вдоль аллеи, и Куроо ложится спиной на скамью, кладёт голову Бокуто на колени. Просто не думает, наслаждаясь тем, как Бокуто чисто машинально начинает гладить её по волосам, как делает это всегда; Кенма теряет мысль и целых несколько секунд смотрит на неё очаровательно-осуждающе.

Если честно, Куроо и сама себя немного осуждает, но терять столь доверительные подружеские отношения из-за какой-то влюблённости — это слишком. Это может и пройти. Наверное.

Голова Бокуто забита совсем не любовью и отношениями, все её мысли крутятся вокруг волейбола и того, спортивную стипендию чьего университета лучше рассмотреть для скорого поступления. Куроо понимает. Бокуто в принципе никогда не проявляет интереса к чему-то глубже подружбы, к минимальной романтике, тем более — ко всему, что связано с близкой телесностью; она обнимает Куроо, гладит её волосы, крепко держит её руку в своих ладонях потому, что они подруги.

Не более.

И как бы кристально Куроо это ни осознавала, неприятный осадок всё равно остаётся. Её объятия всегда распахнуты и пышут жаром, который не обжигает.

Куроо млеет от того, как Бокуто путает пальцы в её коротких кудрях, невольно прислушиваясь к разговору. И вообще-то слышать этот разговор ей бы не хотелось, но уже поздно.

— ...вда очень милая и заботливая, но я действительно этого не хочу, понимаешь? Я люблю её как подругу, мне нравится её обнимать и держать за руку, я ценю наши с ней разговоры и её поддержку, но я не чувствую к ней романтического влечения! Это, блин, как целоваться с сестрой. Бр-р!

О влюблённости Акааши в Бокуто в принципе тоже знают буквально почти все: Куроо — не исключение, Бокуто — да. Соперничать они с кем не собирается, потому что это глупо, а сама Акааши не то чтобы делает хоть что-нибудь для завоевания мыслей Бокуто, в которых и без всего этого есть для неё место. Бокуто действительно любит своих подруг. Для неё 'любовь' — это не что-то романтичное, и это ещё одна причина, почему Куроо так безнадёжно без ума от неё.

Куроо честно пытается отключить слух, но по какой-то причине не получается. Кенма выразительно молчит, подбирая слова.

— Я не особо вникаю во всё это, знаешь, но это действительно было неожиданно, я даже растерялась! И на тренировке никак не могла перестать думать о том, насколько я невнимательная и нечуткая, раз совсем ничего не заметила. А ведь она моя подруга!

Куроо хочет возразить, что Бокуто — самая чуткая и замечательная, что никто не заботится о других так, как это делает она, но не делает этого; ей совсем не нравится, к чему идёт этот разговор. Кенма пожимает одним плечом и заправляет прядь волос за ухо, прежде чем ответить в заботливо оставленную Бокуто паузу.

— Думаю, ей ваша дружба ценнее, так что тебе не стоит так переживать по этому поводу.

Бокуто тяжело вздыхает, почти как в эмо-фазе, но соглашается, зачёсывая кудри Куроо со лба. Куроо пытается отогнать навязчивое желание, но слова звучат быстрее, чем она успевает закрыть себе рот:

— Хей, Бокуто, а если бы я тебе призналась? — почти задыхается, но не может заткнуться. — Ты бы стала со мной встречаться?

Бокуто опускает взгляд, совершенно стеклянный, на свои колени. Кенма давится воздухом и всем своим видом показывает, насколько шокирована тем, что у Куроо хватает смелости спросить.

Вообще-то Куроо и сама в ужасе, потому что одно дело не предпринимать попыток, но совсем другое — точно знать, что тебя в желаемом плане не рассматривают намеренно; лучше, конечно, думать о том, что Бокуто вообще об этом не думает. Или просто не думает, но это уже откровенная ложь.

Пальцы Бокуто выпутываются из кудрей Куроо как-то уж слишком неожиданно, и это пугает; выражение лица Бокуто — задумчивое, серьёзное, и от этого становится не по себе. У Куроо сердце уходит в пятки. Приходится сесть, чтобы смотреть Бокуто в лицо.

— Блин, сис, что за глупые вопросы, — наконец говорит Бокуто, пожимая плечом. — Ты весёлая, умная, классная, красивая, отлично играешь в волейбол и скидываешь мне самые новые мемы в тиктоке, у тебя суперская причёска, хотя одеваешься ты странно, пусть даже мне и нравится-- Ну, то есть--

Куроо честно пытается не улыбаться, но комплименты от Бокуто — это _очень_. Кончики её ушей горят, и она буквально чувствует это.

— Мы с тобой как та раздражающая парочка из Сейджо: подруги детства, все дела, много общего, часто тусим вместе, а потом — БАЦ! — и мы вываливаемся из туалета на общей вечеринке волейболисток почти в чём мать родила и до упора это отрицаем, прикрываясь пошлыми шутками, которые уже всех раздражают, но в итоге все почему-то действительно не ожидают, что мы реально встречаемся.

— Ага, а потом мы начнём намеренно всех раздражать, напоминая, что мы парочка, в открытую флиртовать, изображая вселенскую невинность, когда нас будут одёргивать, и в конце концов придумаем подруга подруге совершенно идиотские смущающие прозвища, которые как бы случайно будем озвучивать, чтобы у всех задницы от сахарности слипаться начали.

Это было бы не так обидно произносить, будь это шуткой, а не тем, чего Куроо на самом деле хотелось бы.

Кенма закатывает глаза, не желая в этом участвовать, и отходит на пару шагов, набирая Хинату. Её щёки чуть розовеют, когда на том конце раздаётся голос, слышимый даже с расстояния в несколько метров.

— Слушай, а вообще-то неплохо звучит, — задумчиво тянет Бокуто, и Куроо слишком сильно вздыхает, давясь воздухом. Бокуто хлопает её по спине, ведёт ладонью от лопаток до шеи и придвигается ближе, кладя руку Куроо на плечо. — Нет, правда неплохо. Ты случайно в меня не влюблена? Мы бы могли начать встречаться прямо сейчас и почти ничего бы не поменялось.

Куроо хочет умереть и жить вечно одновременно, и это вообще-то неправильно и некрасиво — вот так бессовестно обманывать Бокуто, но она так безнадёжно и ужасно влюблена, что не может устоять. Им ведь не обязательно заходить дальше обычного.

— Это предложение?

Внутренние органы Куроо встряхивает, когда Бокуто кивает.

Она спиной чувствует полный сочувствия взгляд Кенмы, но мечтать пока что не запрещено.

*

Проходит чуть больше недели, и Куроо не особо во всё это верит, считая предложение встречаться затянувшейся шуткой, которой Бокуто уж очень сильно увлекается. Но факт остаётся фактом: и без того щедрая на касания Бокуто занимает буквально всё имеющееся пространство. И вообще-то Куроо нравится, она наслаждается этим, нежится в её руках, ловит каждую тактильную неловкость, но всё заходит слишком далеко.

— Вы липнете подруга к подруге как-то больше обычного, — замечает бестолковая Хината, отрываясь от телефона Кенмы.

Она всегда говорит всё, что взбредёт в голову, но это замечание оказывается неожиданно точным и проницательным. Куроо и сама была бы рада (это ложь), если бы Бокуто перестала наглаживать её бедро, но этого не происходит, а она не просит прекратить. Бокуто впервые игнорирует чей-то вопрос в свою сторону и просто улыбается чуть шире.

Скоро они расходятся, но вопрос повисает в воздухе. Кенма с Хинатой собираются на какую-то выставку, а Куроо с Бокуто ещё некоторое время шатаются по округе, пока не натыкаются на дом Куроо.

Резко всплывают такие мелочи как незаконченная домашняя работа, уборка, еженедельные посиделки с матерью на кухне, и как бы сильно Куроо ни хотелось побыть с Бокуто наедине ещё немного, но приходит время прощаться. Куроо рассказывает начатую историю до логического конца, пока они стоят у двери, и уже собирается начать прощальные объятия, как Бокуто кладёт руку ей на плечо, сбивая с мысли. Её взгляд горит, и это настораживает.

— Давно хотела попробовать, — говорит Бокуто, и её ладонь плавно перетекает с плеча на шею. — Могу я поцеловать тебя на прощание?

Куроо плохо, ей действительно очень и очень плохо, у неё трясутся руки и подкашиваются ноги. Она понимает, что если это произойдёт, что если Бокуто поцелует её, то всё, назад дороги не будет, и чисто платонических отношений ей уже будет мало.

Мысли крутятся вокруг их с Бокуто отношений: все те тёплые нежные моменты понимания, горько-сладкая грусть, радостные всплески — Куроо не хочет всё это терять только по причине того, что ей приспичило влюбиться в лучшую подругу до искр из глаз. По причине того, что она готова заплакать от того, как сильно она _хочет_ , чтобы Бокуто её поцеловала — и снова, и снова, и снова, и снова…

Господи, какие у Бокуто глаза — яркие, широко распахнутые. Куроо натурально теряется в них, от волнения теряя способность связно мыслить. Бокуто щёлкает пальцами у неё перед лицом.

С шеи ладонь Бокуто перемещается на линию челюсти, пальцы касаются серёжки в ухе. Куроо очень медленно фокусирует взгляд на губах Бокуто, на её ласковой улыбке, и сдаётся.

— Да, можешь.

Улыбка становится шире, прикосновения — мягче; Бокуто словно окутывает Куроо своим теплом, прижимается телом, грудью к груди, трогает лицо, привстаёт на носочки. Куроо закрывает глаза, смиряясь с неизбежным, и едва сдерживает стон, когда губы Бокуто касаются её собственных; в голове ни одной мысли.

Бокуто целует напористо, уверенно, гладит скулы, трётся доверительно. У Куроо голова идёт кругом: от того, насколько приятно с ней целоваться, от счастья и от душащей нежности в каждом движении, и руки сами ложатся на её талию, обнимают крепко, прижимая ещё ближе, ещё плотнее.

Поцелуй заканчивается, но Куроо хочется ещё и ещё, хочется запутаться пальцами в чёрно-белых волосах, держать лицо в ладонях, гладить шею, плечи, спину, мускулистые бёдра, хочется целовать Бокуто в губы, в щёки, в нос, в подбородок, в закрытые веки, в лоб, хочется--

— Хей, ты ещё со мной?

Теперь у Бокуто розовые и самую малость припухшие губы, и это неожиданно становится самым восхитительным зрелищем из всех существующих.

— Господи, я так сильно тебя люблю, ты себе не представляешь даже, — вырывается у Куроо прежде, чем она осознаёт.

Бокуто убирает с лица Куроо волосы, зачёсывает их назад и снова целует её — просто трогает губами в быстром прикосновении. У Куроо мурашки бегут, кажется, по всему телу, занимают каждый миллиметр кожи, это что-то совершенно волшебное и крышесносное.

— Встретимся во вторник после школы? — спрашивает Бокуто, возвращая причёске Куроо лохматость; Куроо мычит что-то согласное, совсем на всё согласное. — Хорошо. Увидимся!

Улыбается — опять. Оглаживает шею, плечо, предплечье, сжимает пальцы Куроо на прощание и отпускает. У Куроо в голове совершенно пусто.

*

Вторник по какой-то причине не наступает целую вечность, а когда наступает — Куроо не может поверить, что это уже случилось, а она всё ещё не готова к--

Ну, просто не готова.

— Хей, сис, я так соскучилась, — почти плаксиво выдыхает Бокуто ей в подбородок, прижимаясь всем телом, обхватывая руками. Это происходит через раз, её жалобный уставший тон, но сегодня — по-особенному. — Пойдём ко мне, я ужасно хочу просто лечь и лежать.

Куроо не может не улыбнуться.

— Пойдём. Но мне нужно забрать вещи из дома.

Потому что сегодня она уже туда не вернётся. На памяти Куроо не было вообще ни одного раза, чтобы она ушла от из её дома в тот же день.

Уже у Бокуто, когда вся домашка сделана, школьная форма аккуратно сложена на спинку стула, а все темы для разговоров с родителями заканчиваются, Куроо лежит на заправленной постели, краем уха слушая реплики героев фильма. Бокуто лежит рядом, подложив под голову сразу три подушки, чтобы, кажется, наверняка сломать шею. Ставит фильм на паузу, подползает ближе к Куроо.

— Если честно, я не думала, что мне настолько понравится целоваться, — доверительно и даже как-то смущённо (вау! но не совсем) говорит она спустя несколько тяжёлых вздохов. — И теперь я не могу думать ни о чём другом.

Выглядит почти расстроенной, немного сбитой с толку и совершенно очаровательной; Куроо готова поклясться, что она даже на одну десятую не осознаёт, насколько привлекательна и какое огромное количество девушек и не только в неё по уши влюблены. Бокуто заламывает пальцы, ёрзает на подушках и в конце концов с отчётливым 'нгх' нависает на Куроо, устраивая колено между разведённых бёдер.

— Можно я буду целовать тебя?

Было бы странно, если бы ответ оказался отрицательным. Формулировка вопроса это--

Куроо кивает, потому что любой другой жест будет совершенно неправильным. Ситуация не была бы и в половину такой волнительной, если бы она не спросила, но она спрашивает.

Губы Бокуто сводит довольной улыбкой, и она тут же наклоняется ближе к лицу Куроо, касаясь кончика её носа, затем — щёк поочерёдно; целует, закрывая глаза. Куроо не может отказать себе в удовольствии обнять её за шею, уложить на себя. Тяжесть тела ощущается особенно волнующе, учитывая обстановку и тот факт, что буквально за стенкой находится чудесная матушка Бокуто.

Переворачиваются на бок, Куроо ведёт свободной рукой по плечу, ныряет под чужой локоть, гладит поясницу. Бокуто разрывает поцелуй, чтобы начать ещё один, более чувственный, и у Куроо начинает кружиться голова — сначала даже приятно, мысли слегка подёргивает туманом, а потом — уж слишком сильно, чтобы игнорировать.

Куроо прекращает поцелуй, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Бокуто, дышит тяжело, хотя совсем не запыхалась, и сердце колотится как бешенное, но это совершенно точно из-за того, насколько счастливой она себя чувствует.

— Ты в порядке?

Голос у Бокуто обеспокоенно-нежный, от этого становится так неприлично тепло, что даже головокружение отходит на второй план на мгновение. Куроо мычит что-то согласное, даже не стараясь формулировать мысли в слова, и гладит поясницу Бокуто, находя в этом своеобразное успокоение.

— Фукуродани, кстати, уже знают, что мы встречаемся, — начинает рассказывать Бокуто, просто потому что она любит что-то рассказывать. Куроо несколько раз быстро моргает, не особо надеясь сфокусировать взгляд, прикрывает глаза и слушает. — Меня сегодня очень серьёзно поздравили с десятидневной датой, а Акааши после тренировки отвела меня в сторону и сказала, что рада, что мы сошлись, но крайне недовольна, что теперь вся команда провожает её жалостливыми взглядами. Они всё знали, ты можешь себе представить? Про Акааши.

О, Куроо знает. Как и все.

— Ты сделала им выговор? — лениво тянет, двигаясь к краю кровати, чтобы прижаться щекой к мягкой большой груди через ткань майки, смыкает руки плотнее на талии, вклинивает бедро почти между коленей.

Бокуто кладёт подбородок на затылок Куроо, молчит несколько секунд, накручивая прядь чёрных волос на палец.

— Нет. Широфуку сказала, что я одна не замечаю очевидные вещи, добавив, что проиграла Ойкаве много денег, так как поставила на то, что мы начнём встречаться после выпуска. Я так удивилась тому, что у них вообще был этот дурацкий спор, что забыла устроить нудную длинную лекцию о невмешательстве в личную жизнь других. К тому же — я торопилась увидеть тебя.

— О, — Куроо хихикает. — У меня, наверное, тоже было нечто похожее. На утренней тренировке Кенма при всей команде спросила, не собираемся ли мы устроить свидание на этих выходных, чтобы она сразу могла отказаться, и наша бестолковая львица до конца дня ко мне липла с расспросами. Я совершенно не знала, что отвечать, хотя в обычной ситуации просто отшутилась бы.

— Может, потому что Кенма использовала слово 'свидание'? Она всегда тщательно подбирает слова, прежде чем что-то сказать.

Куроо хмыкает.

— Да, возможно.

Бокуто сгибает ногу в колене, удобнее устраивая её на бедре Куроо. Гладит по растрёпанным волосам, массируя кожу головы.

— Так мы собираемся? Я про свидание.

— Эм-- ну, — Куроо медлит, сжимая край чужой футболки пальцами. — Думаю, я хочу этого. Устроить свидание в выходные, в смысле, но если ты не хоч--

— И куда пойдём? — мягко перебивает Бокуто; голос у неё тягучий и ласковый.

Куроо не знает, но думает, что они решат на месте. Да и даже просто прогуляться вместе уже будет здорово.

В конце концов ни одна из прогулка с Бокуто не имела точного плана, но каждая из них была незабываемой.

*

Бокуто пишет:

 _'хочу тебя услышать позвони как освободишься'_ ,

— и Куроо не может перестать улыбаться, когда печатает ответ.

— Не делай такое довольное лицо, пожалуйста, не порти всем аппетит, — весьма флегматично ворчит Кенма, доедая картошку фри. Это всё несерьёзно и на самом деле она тоже в каком-то смысле рада, что всё складывается именно так.

**'я уже почти дома'**

Она просто волнуется о том, как эти отношения скажутся на Куроо.

— Не завидуй.

Кенма делает вид, что не слышит этого, ведь у неё есть Хината. Яку пытается выглядеть и звучать непринуждённо, но по очень внимательному заинтересованному взгляду Хайбы, отслеживающей каждое её движение, выходит, что получается у неё не очень.

Это даже смешно, хотя они, конечно, милая пара, но рост--

— Так вы-- так вы с Бокуто действительно теперь встречаетесь, а не как раньше?

Куроо хочет сказать что-нибудь колкое и остроумное, но при мысли о том, что они вообще-то действительно встречаются, ходят на свидания и делают свойственные парочкам вещи, что делает её ужасно, до неприличия счастливой, шутить совсем не хочется. Для неё это не что-то забавное, это нечто ценное и важное. Даже если в реальности всё совсем не так, как ей хочется.

Яку терпеливо ждёт ответа, когда Куроо соизваливает возвратиться с небес на землю. Она прокашливается в кулак, прежде чем ответить.

— Да, мы действительно встречаемся.

— О! — щёки Яку подёргивает лёгким румянцем. Хайба взбудоражено подаётся вперёд, сверля чужой висок взглядом. — И как же так случилось?

Куроо пожимает плечом, не обращая внимания на то, как Кенма закатывает глаза.

— Бокуто просто предложила, и я согласилась.

Яку выглядит расстроенной, Хайба — воодушевлённой, и Куроо прекрасно знает, чем всё закончится. Кенма оставляет телефон на столе и уходит в сторону уборной, найдя в этом приличную причину избежать присутствия при этом разговоре.

Телефон Куроо вибрирует дважды:

_'хорошо жду'  
'блин скорее бы выходные безумно хочу тебя поцеловать'_

Кончики ушей Куроо розовеют, в волнении и лёгкой панике она переворачивает телефон экраном к столешнице, надеясь, что никто ничего не успела прочитать. Она не сомневается, что команда не будет лезть в её личную жизнь без спросу, но это — слишком личное, чтобы допускать даже мысль о такой возможности.

И да, Куроо тоже очень сильно ждёт выходные, чтобы трогать, целовать, мять, гладить--

— То есть, — продолжает Яку уже более уверенно, — Бокуто не признавалась тебе в любви?

О, ну, Бокуто часто говорит, что любит Куроо — так же часто, как она говорит, что любит Акааши, Кенму, Хинату, бестолковую Ойкаву и ещё целый список имён. Для Бокуто 'люблю' абсолютно тождественный синоним слова 'симпатизирую', поэтому понять, какое именно 'люблю' имеется в виду и есть ли вообще между ними хоть сколько-нибудь принципиальная разница, не представляется возможным.

Куроо грустно улыбается, вспоминая слетевшее в её губ 'люблю' после их первого поцелуя; ей пора начать быть честной с собой и спросить Бокуто напрямую, что всё это значит. Отказываться от такой Бокуто — льнущей чуть сильнее обычного, нежной, совершенно невероятной — не хочется, поэтому Куроо медлит и оттягивает этот момент как может: до круглой даты, до следующих выходных, до завтра, до вечера.

Лучше бы все её мысли занимал волейбол, правда, это намного более продуктивно, чем продумывание ста одного варианта того, как Бокуто ей откажет, стоит заикнуться, что для неё это всё серьёзнее некуда.

— Ты же знаешь, Бокуто всех любит, — пытается закрыть тему Куроо, занимая рот едой.

Яку хочет ещё что-то спросить, но Хайба одёргивает её за рукав футболки, и вопрос так и не звучит. Кенма возвращается как раз вовремя, чтобы застать неловкое молчание.

*

Бокуто занимает всё предоставленное ей пространство, заполняет бытовыми мелочами, заваливает разговорами, запахами, воспоминаниями, создаёт новые, наполняет эмоциями, чувствами, ощущениями. Куроо окунается в этот омут с головой, совершенно не представляя, что на самом деле творится в её мелированной голове. Они обсуждают это, свои переживания, но если переживания Куроо стабильны и редко подвергаются изменениям, то переживания Бокуто — это бесконечное количество вариаций.

— О чём ты думаешь?

Куроо вскидывает голову, чтобы смотреть Бокуто в лицо. Она не ожидает, что именно с её губ сорвётся этот вопрос, оттого робеет.

— Я-- — останавливается, набирает в грудь воздуха. — О тебе, наверное.

О горячих ладонях, полоске белой кожи между шортами и наколенниками, взъерошенных после сна волосах, янтарном блеске глаз, игривых нотках голоса, трепетном чувстве где-то за трахеей, когда дыхание перехватывает от эмоций, переполняющих, стоит ей сделать что-нибудь _чуть больше_.

Да, Куроо думает об этом, но не только сейчас, а вообще. Это в принципе занимает большую часть её мыслей, когда она не в спортивном зале во время тренировки, так что, наверное, она даже не лукавит. Бокуто улыбается, зачёсывает волосы Куроо назад, мягко касается её губ на каких-то пару мгновений. Куроо тянется к ней, целует сама, держа лицо в ладонях, пока губы не начинают гореть.

— Да, я тоже думала о тебе, — говорит так, словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Я сильно тебе нравлюсь?

Иногда Бокуто заполняет пространство другим способом — топит, рушит стены, крушит опоры, безжалостно вырывает из земли любые ориентиры, ураганом затягивая мысли. Это случается редко, но каждый раз — как первый. Вопросы Бокуто либо риторические, либо уж слишком проницательные.

'Ты случайно в меня не влюблена?'

О, она почти специально влюблена.

У Куроо трясутся руки, в горле пересыхает. Некогда приятная уединённость и даже почти интимность её комнаты кажется пугающей; врать Бокуто Куроо совершенно не умеет и не хочет. Выпускает из рук тетради и письменные принадлежности, садится ровно, кладёт руки на колени.

Говорит:

— Очень сильно.

Подумав, добавляет:

— Мне иногда страшно от того, насколько сильно.

На лице Бокуто мелькает недоумение, но оно быстро сменяется каким-то слишком повседневным удовлетворением, губы ломает в лёгкой усмешке.

— Хорошо, — наконец реагирует она, выдержав неприлично длинную паузу. — Иначе это было бы жутко неловко, знаешь.

Неопределённо проводит рукой по воздуху, не завершая мысль, и Куроо тупо следит за её пальцами в воздухе.

— Не понимаю, — признаётся Куроо, ловя её ладонь своей; переплетает их пальцы, несильно сжимает.

В груди растекается приятное тепло. Бокуто тяжело вздыхает, и лицо её резко приобретает все краски разом, но больше всего — розовые тона. Куроо за всё время их знакомства не может вспомнить ни одного раза, чтобы Бокуто смущалась, но--

— Если бы я одна чувствовала, что у меня земля из-под ног уходит, когда ты рядом, — вот _это_ было бы неловко. Я рада, что ты тоже в меня влюблена.

Слово _'тоже'_ набатом звучит в голове, и Куроо просто не может поверить в то, какая же она непроходимая тупица.

Бокуто тактильная, но Куроо всегда достаётся за троих или даже за четверых. Бокуто чуткая и заботливая, но только настроение Куроо она может уловить до полутонов. Бокуто открытая и искренняя, но только Куроо она рассказывает о вещах, которые её беспокоят в данный момент. Бокуто любит общаться, но больше всего она любит гулять с Куроо наедине--

Куроо просто невероятная, ужасная тупица, потому что о влюблённости Бокуто в неё тоже знали абсолютно все, включая саму Бокуто, но не знала Куроо.


End file.
